User talk:CindyLorene
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Midnight Sun/@comment-CindyLorene-20100616051725 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 07:51, June 16, 2010 Heyy:) Just wanted to say hope you have fun on this wed site is alot of fun.. :) And somthing cool is there are people all over the world on this site like im form long iland hehe.. If you wanna be friends or just talk the send me something and i will get back to you :) CullenLoverForever17 04:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. This is a very different kind of place isn't it....You can edit what other people say..or add new stuff. Well, I live in Moore, OK which is right in the center of Oklahoma...A suburb of Oklahoma City. So we are between OKC and Norman...Norman being the home of the Oklahoma Sooners at the University of Oklahoma. My birthday will be next month, and I am planning on having an unbirthday...which means instead of gaining a year, I plan on giving back a year. Instead of reaching that 53 year, I am going to give back one year and be 51...Sort of like Benjamin Buttons. My goal in life is to Publish a novel, Walk the red carpet, and get just a little vampire venom.(Thinking it would do wonders with these wrinkles and arthritis) The chances of me doing any 1 of the 3 is astronomical...But to get 3 out of 3....well that would be 1 in a googleplex.... So now I am going to bed as I have to get up in 4 hours to open the Golf course. My part time work for free job...lol Have a great evening Cindy hi Heyy... You should write a book that will cauch teens eyes... and for adalts to.. it you write it on the right think i bet you will so try it.. :) and see how it gose CullenLoverForever17 04:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) CullenLoverForever17 Hey, thanks for the support and good thoughts. You are awesome. I will keep trying. You know I dream all the time about people and places I don't know, for no apparent reason at all. I just have so much trouble remembering what I dreamed about. I am going to start getting up and writing it down as soon as I wake. Maybe all those great ideas will come. I know that I have one story started and then some of my dreams seem to weave into each other. On any account, thank you for the welcome and thank you for the support. I took a quick look at your main page. What I saw looked good, I am going back to look around and see what you have in regards to photos and videos. Thanks again Cindy